


Alyssa Greene, A Halloween Party, and Off-Brand Grease Costumes

by melodicchaos



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Use, Poor sweet innocent alyssa, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicchaos/pseuds/melodicchaos
Summary: When she was first invited, Alyssa thought the Halloween party would be her friends, movies, and popcorn.She was wrong.





	Alyssa Greene, A Halloween Party, and Off-Brand Grease Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a genuine “Alyssa never celebrated Halloween so she didn’t get to go trick or treating or anything” and then it turned into “hmm what else was Alyssa deprived of” which is why this exists. 
> 
> Also, veggie squad where you at this ones for you

When Kaylee and Shelby invited Alyssa out to a Halloween party, she thought it would be just a group of kids watching horror movies and eating snacks together. She thought it was just going to be her, Kaylee, Shelby, Greg, Kevin, and Nick. 

She was wrong. 

High school Halloween parties were terrifying. Greg promised her mother to keep her safe and make sure their costumes were appropriate and Jesus approved. Veronica agreed, and off her daughter and Alyssa’s beard went to the Halloween party, all dressed up. 

Alyssa tightened her ponytail, climbing into Greg’s car. “You look nice,” she smiled, giving Greg a once-over. He did look nice, for a guy, at least. Greg suggested they dress up as greaser Danny and good girl Sandy from Grease. Alyssa loved it, she loved her fluffy pink skirt and the way her hair swung in her ponytail and the cute white shoes and socks. Greg looked perfectly ready to scoop up any available guy in the leather jacket he borrowed from Emma, his dark jeans, his converse high tops, and his hair slicked back.

“You do too. We’ll have to take a pic for Em so she can see you,” Greg nodded, pulling out of the driveway and heading down the street to Carrie’s house. 

Alyssa wasn’t prepared for what she walked into, what with everyone grinding on each other and dancing and drinking alcohol. Kaylee and Shelby didn’t warn her at all, and obviously she knew high school parties weren’t like the parties her mom let her have for her birthday, but this was completely out of her comfort zone. 

“Hi, Alyssa!” Shelby chirped, running up to her best friend. Her hair - which was temporarily dyed pink - was styled in an elaborate loop, though strands were falling out, with a tiara on top. She was dressed fairly modestly, in comparison to some other girls (Alyssa hated that her mother’s voice was in her head), with her yellow tee and black shorts and tights and black shoes. “And Greg.”

“Hi, Shelbs,” Alyssa smiled. “What are you..?” she asked, furrowing her brow in confusion. 

Shelby slowly blinked a few times, staring at Alyssa. “Here, come with me, maybe it’ll make more sense when you see Kevin too.” Shelby grabbed Alyssa’s hand, leading her through the crowd to Kevin. His hair was dyed green, with the same crown on his head, as well as a white button down, black slacks, a black tie, and black shoes. Alyssa, still confused, shrugged. “Are you kidding?! We’re Cosmo and Wanda from The Fairly Odd Parents!” 

“I’ve...never seen that,” Alyssa admitted, holding onto Greg’s hand. Their fingers weren’t intertwined, but their hands were connected, a believable enough action. “Sorry..”

Kevin frowned, taking a sip of his drink. “You’ve never seen Fairly Odd Parents? How is that possible?” 

“My mom didn’t let me! Doesn’t it involve magic and stuff?” the group nodded. “I also couldn’t read Harry Potter..”

“How has Emma not broken up with you yet?” Greg whispered in Alyssa’s ear. “Certified potterhead that she is.” 

Alyssa shrugged, as Kevin continued. “So what have you seen? And what are you guys?” 

“Oh! Veggie tales!” Alyssa grinned. “And some Disney movies. Mom likes those. Bear in the Big Blue House..” 

“We’re Danny and Sandy from Grease. Good girl Sandy,” Greg explained. “She hasn’t seen that either.”

“Why don’t we go find Kayls and Nick?” Shelby suggested. The group set off in search of the missing couple, only to find them in the hallway of the house, making out like they were each other’s last meal. “Okay, okay, break it up, that’s just gross.” 

“You’re no fun, Shelbs,” Kaylee pouted, moving away from Nick and pulling down her nude bodycon dress. Her face was dotted with white circles of face paint, and a brown one on her nose, with her hair in two buns on the top of her head and pieces of sticks in the buns. “It’s not my fault Nick looks hot in this flannel,” she slurred slightly. 

“Are you guys supposed to be a deer and a hunter?” Alyssa asked, glancing over their costumes. 

“Yeah. It was Kev’s idea,” Nick grinned, clapping Kevin on the back. 

“Not really,” Kevin admitted. “Shelby suggested we be a deer and a hunter but I said no because I don’t even want to think about hurting her so I suggested it to Nick and Kaylee.”

Shelby stood on her toes, placing a kiss on Kevin’s cheek. “That’s sweet, babe.” 

“Do you guys know where I can get something to drink?” Alyssa questioned.

“Follow me!” Kaylee sang, leading Alyssa down to the kitchen. “You pick, the punch is really tasty.” 

“I guess I'll have some punch then,” Alyssa shrugged, writing her name on a bright orange cup before filling it. She took a sip, ignoring the odd aftertaste. “And everyone else is..”

“Probably back where we left them! But I think Jules is lighting the fire pit, so we should go sit out there.” 

After finding Shelby, Kevin, Nick, and Greg, the six headed outside and settled around the fire pit. With a few whispers exchanged, Alyssa awkwardly settled into Greg’s lap, copying the movements of Shelby and Kaylee. She didn’t like this, sitting in the cousin of her girlfriend’s lap and acting like they were dating and everything was fine. But, sacrifices must be made in order to keep her mother happy. 

Her cup was almost empty by the time the fire began to burn low, and her whole world felt fuzzy and soft. Not in a good way, like it did when she kissed Emma or held her hand when no one was around, but a bad way, that made her head pound and her stomach turn. But, part of her, a small but insistent voice was telling her to kiss Greg, so she did. 

She kissed her girlfriend’s cousin. Who was also her beard. And was very, very gay. Shit. 

“Okay, uh,” Greg stuttered. “I have to get Alyssa home for her curfew, so we’ll see y’all at school,” he helped Alyssa up, before leading her to his car. 

“Why did we leave so early?” Alyssa pouted, crossing her arms over her chest like a child. 

“Why did you kiss me?!” Greg cried as soon as they got in the car. “That wasn’t part of our plan!” 

“I’m sorry!” she sighed. “I didn’t mean to! Something told me to, so I did! Can’t you just forget it happened?” 

“You kissed me, Alyssa, how can I forget?!” 

“We’re supposed to be a couple, we kiss!” Alyssa shot back. “At least, Emma and I do.” 

“Fine. I’ll go to my grave with this. And you can’t tell Emma either,” Greg groaned, putting the car in drive. 

Alyssa nodded, hugging her knees. “What was in that punch? My head is pounding.” 

“Alcohol, probably. Here, I have some snacks in the back, eat those and your mom won’t be able to smell it...I hope,” Greg said, focused on the dark road. Alyssa reached in the back, pulling out a bag of Cheetos before snacking on them. 

They soon pulled into Alyssa’s driveway, where the two climbed out of the car and Greg walked Alyssa to the door. 

“‘Night, Alyssa. I’ll tell Emma you say hello and I’ll show her the pictures,” Greg smiled. 

“‘Night, Greg. Thank you,” Alyssa nodded, kissing him on the cheek. “For everything. Have a nice night.” 

“You too. Get some sleep, Sandra Dee.” 

“I will, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos aren’t necessary, but are greatly appreciated!


End file.
